Colloshoo, the Stickfast Hex
by xXCanadiaXx
Summary: A misfired hex causes Ron and Hermione's hands to stick together. How do they get unstuck? Sounds lame, right? Yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's your bestest friend! Lol. Be sure to check out my other fanfics. Spellbound is the most popular so far. Enjoy!**

"Come on, we're late for class!"  
"Your place isn't really to judge how much I care."  
"Just, come on."  
"It's not my fault you had to stop and pick up all your notes."  
"Yes, it is. YOU blew them everywhere, you blathering idiot."  
"Oi! I resent that."

On their way to class, as usual, Ron and Hermione managed to find something to argue about. This time, scattered notes.

"Hello, hello. What have we here? Skipping class? I never would have expected it from you, Granger."  
"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron growled, making a move to push Malfoy away, only to be blocked by Crabbe and Goyle. "What're you even doing here? Skipping class as well?"  
"I had a free period."  
"How do you know we don't?"  
"I found a foolish little Gryffindor's schedule."  
"Neville…" Hermione groaned.  
"Not all of our schedules are alike."  
"This one is. I have yours right here." Malfoy held up Ron's schedule.  
"Ron!" Hermione growled.  
"Oh. That's what happened to it. Neville knocked into me it the hall." Ron explained. "That's why I've been using yours, Hermione." I think you two deserve a little punishment…" Malfoy said, reaching for his wand. Hermione reached for hers, in her left pocket. Ron reached for his, in the right.  
"Stupefy!"  
"Colloshoo!"

Malfoy fired the hex at their feet, meaning to get them stuck to the floor. But Ron's Stupefy sent him reeling, and the hex fired at their hands. They pulled at them.  
"Ow!" Hermione screeched.  
"Quit pulling!" Ron yelped. "Do you know the counter-hex?"  
"If I did, I would not be letting you rip my hand off!"  
"You're supposed to know everything!"  
"Oh, am I?" Hermione asked, irritation bubbling inside her. "Well, I don't know how to shut you up!"  
"Okay. Let's find Harry or something."  
"What makes you think he'll know what to do?"  
"I don't."  
"Oh, whatever." Hermione sighed, giving up. And they set off down the hall.

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Reviewers get cookies! (Cookies not included) **


	2. Chapter 2

They could both see that Harry was trying to contain his laughter.  
"This is _not_ funny." Hermione snarled.  
"I'm not laughing." Harry said, studing their clasped hands. "Guys, I hate to break it to you but I have no idea what to do about this."  
"Oh, Harr-_ee_." Hermione wailed. "There must be something!"  
"Don't you think I would have done that?" Harry snarled, looking irritated.  
"Shut up, both of you!" Ron yelled. "This isn't the time for bickering! You're acting like first-years!"  
"Well, you fix it, then!" Harry steamed, storming away.  
"Now look what you've done!" Hermione screeched.  
"Me!? _ME!_ Now, look! I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know that it's not okay to try and get someone to help you by complaining!"  
"Who's complaining?"  
"You were! Brightest witch of her age my-" And Hermione leaped on him, throwing him to the floor. It was hard to hit him though, with one of her hands restrained. Ron threw her off and stood up, holding her away. "This won't help. Lets go find Flitwick. The Charms Professor ought to know." Hermione didn't respond, and planted her feet on the floor. Ron turned, started walking, and Hermione yelped as she began to be pulled along.


	3. Chapter 3

Flitwick lifted their hands and studied them.

"Sorry, dear, I don't know what to do if this hex was fired at skin." Hermione looked positively horrified. Ron seemed slightly put out.

"Professor, please, let there be something you can do!"

"Hermione, he said he doesn't know!" Ron shouted.

"Well, let's go see Professor Snape. Maybe he can help us brew a potion! To get us unstuck!"

"Hermione, can't we just wait until tomorrow?"

"Ron, I'm not sleeping in the boy's dorm. Plus, It'll only take-"

"Forever! Hermione, I don't want to go see Snape! He's evil!"

"Ron, he's just a teacher!"

"Are all teachers Saints with you?"

"Excuse me, children," Professor Flitwick said, "But can you take this outside? I have to work."

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione said, trying to tip into a small bow, and flipping Ron over to the ground, taking her with him. It took a little bit to untie themselves from eachother. Then they hurried out into the corridor.

"Hermione, why are you in such a rush to get pulled apart?" Ron asked, sounding a little fussed.

"I have to do my schoolwork, Ron."

"You're right-handed, 'Mione."

"I don't want people to start a scandal about us."

"Why not?" Ron asked, and as soon as he did, he blushed.

"Because...uhhh... do you see how people whisper at Harry? How anoyed he gets?"

"We don't matter as much to them, though."

"As Harry's best friends, we do."

"Oh, Hermione, it won't kill."

"It could. Now let's go find Snape."

Giving up, Ron followed her. (Not that he had a choice.)


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to a candid faith in illusions for the idea for this chapter!**

"Can we go back to the common room, now?" Ron asked tiredly.  
"Ron! We still have a class to go to!"  
"We've already skipped, like, three! You know, running wildly around the school."  
"Uh." Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Okay, Ron. Let's go." When they arrived in the Common room, they discovered Harry and Ginny laughing wildly on the sofa.  
"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked.  
"Free period." Harry said, cocking his head, as if wondering why they didn't know.  
"Oh!" Ginny yelped, looking at their hands. "What did I miss?"  
"A misfired hex." Ron growled through gritted teeth.  
"Yeah, that." Harry said, face turning red with the effort of not laughing. Ginny's face was starting to turn colours as well. Ron looked like he wanted to rip out their throats. Hermione's face contorted like an angry cat.  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" They both yelled. Their laughter exploded, and they collapsed.  
"I love how they're always laughing at us." Hermione muttered.  
"And probably will be for years to come." **A/N: My advertisement for A Perfect Christmas. Read it before Christmas is over!  
**Hermione gave him a funny look, causing Ron's ears to go pink.  
"I mean, you know, we'll be friends for that long, won't we?" Ron said sheepishly. Hermione nodded skeptically. Ron lead her over to the couch, where she took out a Charms essay and began to write.  
"You know..." She said to Ron, not looking up fron the parchment, "You should get to work too."  
"I'm right-handed." he muttered, watching her write.  
"So?"  
"My right hand is stuck to yours." He said, a little louder. She sniffed. After awhile, she rolled up the parchment and returned it to her bag.  
"I'm tired." she yawned.  
"Well, what do you want to do about it? I'm not going into the girls' dorm."  
"But, I don't want to be seen lying with you in the Common room!" she huffed. Harry and Ginny leapt up from their chair.  
"G'night, Gin!"  
"'Night, Harry!" and they scurried up to their dorms. Ron's looked like a shy puppy.  
"Why not?" he asked under his breath. Hermione, however, did not hear him, and her head lolled back onto the chair.  
"Whatever." she mumbled. "I'm going to sleep here, anyway. I *Yawn* don't care right now." Ron felt slightly hurt that Hermione didn't want to be seen with him. I mean, they were friends, right?  
_Friends? _asked the voice in his head. Ron had not heard this voice in awhile, and was mildly freaked out when he heard it.  
_Yeah, friends. _he thought back. _Right?_ Hermione's deep breathing brought him back to reality. Her body slipped sideways on the smooth material of the couch and Ron found her lying in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling them catch in a few places, but easily pass through after a second. She smelled sweet, like fruit or something. He smiled fondly.  
_Friends? _the voice asked again. _Just friends?_ Ron was irritated with how persistant this voice was, but he was coming to find it difficult to reply _yes _back. No matter how much they fought in the day, tonight Ron's concience took over. He knew he felt something for her. He _knew _he did. But he couldn't admit it... Not yet. He tried to squeeze her hand, but his locked one had no movement ability. So he whispered in her ear,  
"Good night, Hermione. I, *Gulp* I love you."


	5. Chapter 6

Hermione awoke to find her head in Ron's lap and Ron's head lolling over the side of the chair. She threw her head back upright and Ron jerked semi-awake.  
"Huh? Wuzzat?" Ron mumbled. He brought his knees up next to his chin and growled, "I'm cold."  
"Ron." she shook him roughly. "Ron, it's breakfast."  
"Murph. Niffle." He said, shaking out his leg rapidly like a dreaming dog and slipped down lengthwise on the couch. Hermione was beginning to lose feeling in her legs, and she had to lie down, too. She tried to put her head by his feet, but that pulled her arm too far,so she put her head on his shoulder. Now this felt normal. Too normal. She decided to concentrate on waking Ron, when she realized that it was still dark outside. She must have woken from a light sleep.  
"Accio blanket." She muttered. A blanket flew sulkily down the stairs and into her outstretched hand. She pulled it over herself and re-rested her head on his shoulder. He was warm, and he had a comforting scent. She couldn't resist snuggling deep into his warmth. Her heart sped up, even though she was trying to relax. She'd read enough fiction noveles to comprehend that this was how girls felt when they realised they were in...love? But she couldn't be in love with Ron, could she? A voice rang in her ear.  
_I love you.  
I love you.  
_Who's voice?

A/N: GOD, YOU'RE AN IDIETTE!(Female idiot.)

It must have been a dream, but it sounded oddly familiar. A drowsy voice, sleepy. A cheery, aloof sort of voice.  
Ron's voice.


	6. Chapter 7

**This is for pancakeatebatman. Enjoy!**

Ron awoke the next morning to find him and Hermione lying next to each other on the couch and Harry grinning broadly at them from an armchair.  
"Morning..." he said, grinning wider.  
"Hi."  
"Well?"  
"Well, what?"  
"Well, did you say anything to her?"  
"Uhm, not when she was awake..." Ron had begun to think twice about the words he said to Hermione. Love was a big commitment, and it made him fidgety. Love landed his parents with 7 children. Love landed Harry's parents dead. He shuffled slightly and sat up. Hermione jerked awake, panting, eyes wide.  
"God, Ron, are you trying to kill me?"  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked, thoroughly confused.  
"I mean, letting me - "She peered around the Common Room and her eyes twinkled in recognition.  
"Just a dream!" she said, smiling goofily. Ron half-smiled back at her, still confused. They sat up, stretched and got off the couch. Harry was grinning at Ron the whole way and it was starting to creep him out.  
"Harry..." he whined, dragging Hermione hurriedly down the stairs.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Quit smiling at me..."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're freaking me out!"  
"Seriously, Harry," Hermione cut in, "It's frightening. Have you been hexed?" Ron laughed, not knowing at all why. Harry dropped his grin and stared at Ron while Hermione looked like she was sizing him up to eat him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"No."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm fine, 'Mione."  
"Okay...?"  
"What now?"  
"When did you start calling me that?"  
Harry grinned again, remembering Ron mentioning he wanted to nickname her. 'Nicknames specify friendship...?' he'd replied hastily when Harry'd questioned him.  
"Umm... just now?" he replied, not catching her eye. They walked through the doors to the Great Hall, moving to take their seats at the end of the Gryffindor table, when a bunch of Gryffindors started tapping one another and whispering.  
"What're they whispering at?" Ron asked Hermione.  
"Us, Ron! Hello?" she replied, jiggling their entwined hands.  
"Oh."  
They sat at their normal place at the table, where Lavender and Parvati were grinning at them as Harry'd been a few moments ago.  
"What?" Hermione barked, agitated.  
"Nothing." Lavender bleated. Ron began clumsily moving food to his mouth with his left hand, jittering it so much that all the eggs fell off.  
"Bloody…" he muttered, trying again.  
"Honestly, Ron, are you really having that much trouble with your self-control?"  
"I'm not ambidextrous." He muttered. After a very long and painful breakfast, they headed to the dungeons for a double-potions period.  
"Best day ever." Ron grumbled. Hermione nudged him.  
"Hey! It's okay. Relax and just make it through, okay? It can't be that hard." She smiled. Ron had never heard her speak so softly about his grumbling and trudged on, wondering what could possibly be going though her head. Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking,

'Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow.'

No, she wasn't. Anyway, they pushed open the door to the dungeon and heard Snape growl,  
"You're a minute late. Five points from Gryffindor." Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione whacked him in the arm and shook her head.  
"Wow, Granger. Even you could do better than him." Malfoy laughed. Hermione whipped around, pulling Ron to the floor with an ungraceful, "Yeow!" and snarled,  
"Listen, you filthy mange-breeder!"

*Warrior Cats Term!*

"You know perfectly well that this is your fault and if I hear another word out of your mouth I'm going to-"  
"GRANGER!"  
"Hermione…?"  
Hermione turned slowly. Snape was looking at her, seething, and Ron was looking like he was about to cry, his leg twisted at a remarkable angle.  
"Take your seat, please." Snape said, jaw clenched. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for threatening a student."  
"Sir, Ron needs to go to the hospital wing!" Hermione yelled, ignoring his request as Ron tried to stand up but fell back again with a yelp and dragging Hermione with him so they were nose-to nose on the floor. Feeling her cheeks light up, Hermione pushed back on the floor and looked at Ron, seeing his face go crimson. Giggling nervously, they looked at Snape, who was heading towards them. He bent over them and breathed,  
"Seventy-five points from Gryffindor, for public show of affection."  
Summoning up all her strength, Hermione raised her arm and struck Snape across the face, throwing him to the floor. And then she realized what she'd done. The whole class was staring at her, wide-eyed as Snape stood up slowly and whispered,  
"I'll take the rest of Gryffindor's points and give them to my own house. And you can kiss your un-sticking potion goodbye. Now. Take. Your. Seat."  
Slipping an arm under Ron's she helped him hobble to the desk that Harry had fled to. Ron was groaning and whimpering, and Hermione wished there was something she could do. She'd broken Ron's leg, hit a teacher, lost all of Gryffindor's points to Slytherin, had to find a new way to unstuck them, and nearly kissed Ron. All in one class.


	7. Chapter 8

"Can we go to the hospital wing now?" Ron gasped as Hermione helped him hobble form the dungeon.  
"First we have to get you up the stairs." She warned. Ron yelped every step they went up.  
"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry! I don't mean to hurt you!"  
"I know. I know. Just go." He replied, tears stinging his eyes. Hermione felt like a terrible person for hurting him so much, but then she remembered Malfoy, and bitter resentment rose up inside her.  
"Come on. Madam Pomfrey'll fix you up." Then Ron jumped with remembrance, almost making him drag Hermione back down the stairs.  
"Madam Pomfrey!" He yelled.  
"Yes, I figured the same thing! She can fix our hands!" They hobbled and hopped all the way up more and more stairs until they pushed open the heavy doors. Madam Pomfrey squeaked uncharacteristically and rushed over to them.  
"Boy, you're pale as a ghost and your leg is backwards! What have you been doing to yourself? You should have come to see me sooner!" She grabbed Ron and pulled him forward, yanking Hermione as well.  
"Dear, I'm afraid I'm going to need you to let go of him."  
"Sorry, Madam, I can't!"  
"I know it seems that way, because he's in such critical condition-"  
"_WHAT!_" Ron screeched.  
"-but, you need to let go so I can fix him."  
"No, seriously, Madam, I'm stuck to him."  
Oh, dear, now how did this happen?" she tutted, inspecting their bound hands.  
"Stickfast hex."  
"My leg…" Ron moaned, trying to make someone pay attention to his fiery wound.  
"Oh, sorry, dear." She levitated the two, Hermione shrieking with fright, into separate beds. The distance, however, caused Ron to flop stupidly onto the floor. He screamed like he was being killed.  
"Oh, dear." Madam Pomfrey tuttered. "That won't work." She levitated the nightstand from between them away and joined the beds. Hermione blushed at the thought of 'sharing a bed' with Ron. Madam Pomfrey fled into the back and returned with a bluish potion, which she dumped over their hands, creating a purple smoke.  
"You'll have to stay the night. Now who would say they got more potion on their hand?"  
"I did." Hermione said.  
"Well then, you shouldn't move about too much. This potion, if jostled, will sink through the skin and blood, and possibly stop the heart."  
"WHAT!" Ron and Hermione shrieked.  
"Lie still dear," She said, touching Ron lightly. "EPISKEY MAXIMA!" She bellowed. Ron's leg went hot, then painfully cold, and then all the pain receded.  
"Now go to sleep." She demanded.  
"But it's only-"  
"If you want your hands to separate, you'll relax."  
Ron fell asleep, nearly instantly, and Hermione nodded off soon after. Hermione awoke to Ron shaking her gently.  
"Hermione. Wake up. We're free."

**Should I do another little chapter, more romantic, or just leave it at this? Review and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 9

Hermione was about to leap up and yell her joy, but quickly composed herself.  
What a relief." Ron was yawning loudly. "Another day tied to you would have killed me." he joked. Hermione however, was not laughing. she lifted her arm to smack him and immediately felt a stabbing pain in her arm. Vaguely she remembered that her body wasn't supposed to be moved. She sighed, and turned towards the window, ready to moan about all the classtime they missed, wen she noticed Ron looking outside too, at the purple and navy lights of dawn.  
"Ron. it's the crack of dawn." she spat, getting ready to sink back down into her warm bed, when Ron snapped his head to face her so fast that Hermione swore he broke his neck.  
"I wanted to show you something. Outside." he added as an afterthought.  
"Ron, I'm immobile." she said, wriggling her fingers stupidly.  
"Oh, bother. Okay, one minute." he heaved himself off the bed and wasted no time in slipping his arms underneath her, one under her neck, one under her knees.  
"Ron!" she squawked, hoisted up into the air. Her hair shoved itself into her mouth and she spat it out as Ron stumbled across the wing and out to the balcony, sliding her into a chair with a huff.  
"Merlin, Hermione, you're-"  
"Heavy?" she asked, mildly irritated. She hoped that whatever Ron wanted to show her wasn't some thing stupid. Ron pushed her chair up to the balcony, still puffing. "No, not that, it's just, my hand, and the whole of my arm, Merlin, that smarts."  
Annoyance gave way to concern as she wondered if Ron got the more of the potion instead. The curiosity was squashed, however, as Ron straightened and brandished his wand with the sore hand.  
"I'm fine." he chirped. "That was weird, never mind."  
Hermione cocked her jaw and watched Ron as he produced a full-bodied patronus.  
"This is it." he whispered. He screwed up his face like he was thinking hard. "Okay, Hermione. This is my patronus." he said, gesturing to the terrier silhouetted against the dawn. Hermione nodded, wondering where he was going with this. He stepped backwards and leaned his hand on her chair.  
"Watch." he said simply. He waved his wand again, and his patronus turned a flashy white.  
"I hope this works, Hermione, because this is the only way I can tell you what I want to say." The patronus grew, and the white gave way to a milky haze. She smiled. She wanted to ask him what he was giong to do, but she didn't want to ruin his little presentation. The patronus beagn to take shape again, larger, tail longer, ears sharp.  
"See that?" he asked, putting his hand on her head. "My patronus has changed. I knew this would happen, because after a DA lesson, I wanted to read up on patronuses, because mine wasn't the strongest. I saw that your patronus can change, depending on what you believe in. Your personality. Your _needs_." Ron said the last bit with passion.  
"Ron-"  
"Let me finish. At first, my patronus was a terrier. And I noticed that yours was an otter. Terriers are known to-"  
"Chase otters."  
"Right. At the time I didn't care."  
Hermione gave a huff, and Ron looked at her.  
"Ah." he said. "Upset?"  
"No." she said indifferently.  
"Anyway, after I was joined with you, i began to realise why my patronus was the Terrier. But now, you make me feel diiferent. Not like a stupid little dog."

Hermione suddenly felt ashamed she'd made him feel that way.

"Now you make me feel, well, braver. Protective, loyal, like I can follow you until I feel you are no longer right. Like a wolf."

The patronus guided its way down to Hermione, sniffed her hand, and dissipated.

"I know why it changed Hermione. Because I went from an unknown fancy, to-" He stopped, looking anywhere but Hermione, who stared at him intensely.

"I love you, Hermione, and I can't believe it took Malfoy for me to see that. It took a _joke_ for me to see that you are the most amazing person who's ever lived."

"Oh, Ron." Hermione said, standing up shakily. "I think you are an amazing boy. Cute. Sensitive. S-smart. Funny. Caring." She slipped an arm, her good one, around his neck. He flushed.  
"And you, Hermione, are smart, beautiful, loyal, and sweet. And I think you're perfect."  
"And I think you're getting there."

Ron laughed, and pressed his lips to hers. At first, it was slow, reluctant. They were just trying. But Hermione felt a surge go through her as soon as their lips pressed, and pulled him closer. And then they pulled apart. Neither knew what to say. They just walked, Hermione tottering, off the balcony and back to the beds. They pushed them apart, and sat on one each. Harry ran in a little later.

"Hey!" he said. How are you guys?"  
"Ready to leave." Hermione said, springing up at once. Ron joined her, and they started to leave the wing. Ron slipped his hand into Hermione's as they went through the door.

"Haven't you had enough of that for awhile?" Harry asked.

"Hmm..." Hermione started.

"I like it better this way."

**R&R! I love you guys! Thanks for supporting me!**


End file.
